Hum Tumhare Hain Sanam
Hum Tumhare Hain Sanam (English: I am yours, darling) is a Hindi film released on 24 May 2002. The film features Sharukh Khan, Salman Khan and Madhuri Dixit in lead roles. This is the second film to feature Shahrukh Khan and Salman Khan where both of them are protagonists after Karan Arjun (1995). Shahrukh Khan and Madhuri Dixit were paired up for the fourth time. Aishwarya Rai played a cameo as Suman (Salman Khan's girlfriend in the movie). The movie is K. S. Adhiyaman's first film in Hindi, a remake of his own film in Tamil, Thotta Chinungi. The film took 5 years to make, with huge sabbaticals in between shoots due to unending production problems. Plot Dev Narayan (Alok Nath) lives with his widowed daughter Laxmi (Aruna Irani) and her children Radha and Prashant. Dev also looks after two orphaned children, Gopal and Nita. Laxmi believes that Dev is taking more care of Gopal and Nita, so leaves the house taking her children with her. Laxmi soon spots an orphaned boy on the streets and takes him in. Radha forms a sisterly bond with him and names him Suraj. Suraj has a particular passion for singing. Years pass and Suraj (Salman Khan) is now a famous and popular singer. Radha (Madhuri Dixit) is particularly fond of him – in turn Suraj is grateful to Radha for contributing to his success. Meanwhile, Gopal (Shahrukh Khan) has become a wealthy business tycoon. When Laxmi is killed in an accident, Radha and Prashant (Atul Agnihotri) are taken to live in Gopal’s house, and also living with them is Nita (Suman Ranganathan). Gopal asks Radha to marry him and she agrees. Before their wedding, Gopal meets Suraj – Suraj asks Gopal to watch over Radha (as Suraj loves her like a sister). On their wedding night, Gopal asks Radha who she loves most in the world, she answers her mother and Prashant – Gopal is hurt that she did not mention him. As time goes on, Gopal starts to disapprove of two things. Firstly, he does not like the fact that he and Radha are supporting Prashant financially and secondly, he does not like that Radha is always on the phone with Suraj. After a misunderstanding, Gopal loses his temper with Prashant and throws him out of the house. Gopal soon suspects that Suraj and Radha are secretly seeing one another and consequently throws her out of his house. Radha goes to live with her relatives, where Prashant is also staying. Everybody thinks that Radha has simply moved out for a few days. However, when Gopal sends Radha a divorce note, Suraj realizes the situation. He and Prashant tell Radha they wish to speak to Gopal but Radha does not want them to do so. Suraj secretly holds a meeting with Gopal. Gopal arrives and angrily confronts Suraj. Eventually, Gopal pulls out a loaded gun and asks Suraj to shoot him. After an argument, Gopal leaves. Suraj now believes that he is the reason for Radha’s divorce and feels extremely guilty. He is now determined to set things right. Radha has now realised that Gopal was angry about her friendship with Suraj – she and Suraj agree never to meet again. Suraj explains the situation to his girlfriend Suman (Aishwarya Rai). Suman talks to Gopal and explains where he went wrong. Gopal now realises that he misunderstood Radha and Suraj’s friendship for adultery. Just as Radha is about to commit suicide, Gopal arrives and stops her – they reconcile. They visit Suraj at his show. Gopal and Suraj apologise to one another and things end well... Cast Full Movie (Video)